


Avenging Angel

by Chlucifiction



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlucifiction/pseuds/Chlucifiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not Lucifer who finds the auctioneer, and his wings. Instead, Chloe beats him to it. (New story - not related to previous works). Comments encouraged :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

“I see you got your wings. Thought you’d be happier.” Chloe looked from the wings to Lucifer, noticing the almost murderous look on his face.

“These aren’t my wings.”

“Oh. I’m sorry Lucifer.” Chloe placed her hand on Lucifer’s arm, trying to comfort him, but quickly removed it. He was radiating heat. She must have imagined it. Or maybe he was getting sick? Either way, he was pissed off and Chloe did not want to be the person he was about to take it out on. “Well, I’m going to head home. Maybe you should do the same. Good night Lucifer.”

She saw him nod his head briefly as she walked out and headed to her car. As she drove she thought about how Lucifer was reacting to the whole ‘wings being stolen’ situation. He was normally so in control, the kind of person who didn’t get worked up, but this had really gotten to him. Seeing her partner like this made Chloe want to help him. She abruptly turned the wheel and steered the car towards the precinct.

Chloe arrived at her darkened work desk and booted up her computer. She’d seen that auctioneer disappear when then feds had stormed in, and that had just confirmed how shady he was. He must have had the wings copied, which means he had at least _seen_ Lucifer’s wings. There’s a very good chance he knew exactly where the real ones were.

It took her 40 minutes to find an address for him. She’d had to dig through shell corporations inside shell corporations before she’d found it, but finally she had a lead. Chloe made her way to the address, making sure she had her badge and her gun. This creep may have escaped the feds, but she would get him. For Lucifer.

Chloe parked her car on the street and quietly made her way up the driveway to the front door. She knocked softly. Soft enough that it couldn’t possibly be heard, but still counted as following the rules. She pulled out her gun and crept inside. It was one of those expensive, modern places – all glass and stainless steel. Chloe had always hated the style, preferring the warm, rustic, lived-in look instead. Noticing a light on behind the concrete pillar in front of her, she moved around it, expecting to see the auctioneer. What she saw instead made her stop in her tracks.

In the middle of the room was a giant glass display case. Encased in the glass was a pair of wings. They had to have been 12 feet wide in total, stretched out as though in flight. They were a brilliant white, each feather glittering as though crystals were embedded within. The light Chloe had thought to be a lamp, was actually emanating from the wings themselves.

Looking up at them brought on strange feelings inside her, a million emotions at once. It took all her strength not to fall to her knees and weep. Her eyes scanned down one wing from its tip and came to rest on where it had been cut from the body. In a split second she saw Lucifer’s scars in her mind, and remembered all the weird ‘I’m the devil’ things he’s said to her. Chloe suddenly felt as though she was going to be sick. He’d been telling the truth this whole time. Lucifer was the devil. _The_ devil. Her heart started pounding frantically, her breathing becoming quicker. She was on the verge of panic. Everything she thought she knew had just been pulled out from under her. All the Heaven and Hell stuff was true. It was all true. There was a God, and angels and the devil and whatever else. Her legs began to tremble and her hands, which had fallen limply to her sides, were shaking. Lucifer. Lucifer was the devil. Lucifer was evil.

She slowed her train of thought at that. Evil? Lucifer wasn’t evil. Chloe had spent enough time with him to know that. Yes he’d done some questionable things, but they were never what she would consider to be evil. And he’d literally saved her life, and always had her back when she needed him. No. Whatever stories had been written about him, whatever people chose to believe, her Lucifer wasn’t evil.

Chloe breathed deeply, her heart rate slowing as her mind calmed. She looked back up at the wings, admiring them. It was then that she noticed she wasn’t alone. _Geez Decker, call yourself a detective!_ She turned around and saw the auctioneer reclining on one of those fancy warped couches that looked incredibly uncomfortable.

“Incredible aren’t they?” His gaze stayed focussed on the wings. “They are a true testament to divinity. God’s creation.”

“Yes they are. But they’re not yours. You stole them.” She walked slowly towards him, careful not to make any sudden movements.

“They were locked away! No one seeing them. Seeing their glory! I freed them”

“Freed them? You mounted them like some decorative stag head!” Chloe’s anger was rising. “They’re not yours! You’ve taken them from their owner. You had no right to take them!”

“I had every right! He didn’t want them! He cut them from his body and shut them away! Who is he to deny me the right to them?” His anger had risen along with Chloe’s, as he raised himself to stand in front of her.

She stared at him in shock. “He is an angel of God. You have no right to something touched by Heaven.” Her ire had risen to the level where she no longer yelled. Her voice was low and seething as she began to stalk towards him, forcing him to back away. “You are not worthy to look upon them. They were not meant for the likes of you. You are greed and corruption and evil. You. Have. No. Right!”

The auctioneer had backed up to the point where he’d fallen completely back onto the couch, staring up at her. Chloe’s body quivered with rage. Her left hand clenched in a fist at her side as her right hand clutched her gun in a death grip.

This was how Lucifer found her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lucifer had tracked down the auctioneer. _He must have his wings._ He would’ve seen them, decided he couldn’t part with them and had them copied. He was burning with rage. _How dare he? What made this pathetic, lowly human think he could just keep the devil’s wings?_

He walked up the steps and raised his hand to knock, but noticed the door was ajar. He pushed it open and walked in. _Perhaps the feds had beat him to it?_ Lucifer paused when he heard voices arguing. A male and a female. The male was clearly the auctioneer, and the female – wait. _He knew that voice._

Slowly stepping around the pillar, but keeping himself hidden from them, Lucifer’s breath caught at the sight before him. There were his wings, ceremoniously displayed in a glass monstrosity, but standing directly in front of them, was Chloe, looking for all the world like the wings were stretching from her back.

She was standing over the cowering auctioneer, her body trembling with rage as she berated him in a low, furious tone. Lucifer had never thought her capable of that much anger. And she was angry for him. His avenging angel. Lucifer memorised the image, swearing to remember this scene for all eternity. His Chloe with his wings.

“You are not worthy to look upon them. They were not meant for the likes of you. You are greed and corruption and evil. You. Have. No. Right!”

He decided to make his presence known, not wanting her to do something she would regret. He stepped forward into her line of sight. She noticed the movement and looked up, the rage leaving her eyes when she recognised him. Lucifer didn’t know what to expect. Most humans went mad when they witnessed true divinity, and even though she was unaffected by him, surely she had some reaction to his wings?

Chloe looked back at the auctioneer, her body relaxing from its previous tense position. “I’m going to call the FBI. I think someone wants a word with you.” Without looking at Lucifer, she strode out of the room onto the front porch, closing the front door behind her.

He tried to ignore the hurt feeling he had when she walked passed him without so much as a glance. He made his way over to the auctioneer, and gave him the punishment he deserved.

 

Lucifer walked out onto the porch and stood next to Chloe, standing far enough away to give her space. Being this far from her was unusual to him. He normally invaded her personal space every chance he got. But this was different. He wasn’t sure, a feeling he decided he disliked very much.

“We need to talk.” Chloe broke the silence, and he almost sagged with relief, only to feel tense again at her words. “But right now, you have about 10 minutes to get those out of here, before this place is crawling with FBI.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Chloe awoke the next morning feeling determined. She’d spent most of the night talking to the feds about what had happened, and she’d made sure she stuck to the truth as best she could. She’d been in the job long enough to know that once you started lying, it was hard to keep track of what you’d said. That’s how most cases ended up being solved. Her mother had always said ‘if you’re going to be a liar, you’d better have a damn good memory!’

Putting on her most pathetic voice she called in sick to work, before getting ready and taking Trixie to school, before driving to Lux. She took the elevator up to the penthouse, unsure of what she would be walking into. The doors opened and she stepped out into the living room, looking around for any sign of Lucifer. Chloe smelled fresh cigarette smoke and followed it out to the balcony. She found him leaning against the railing staring out towards the horizon, cigarette in his fingers, his hair still wet from a recent shower and his shirt unbuttoned, judging by the way it  flapped in the breeze.

She stopped at the balcony door, leaning against the frame. “Hey.”

He turned his head, acknowledging her presence before throwing his cigarette off the balcony and turning his body around to lean back against the railing, his hands in his pockets, revealing his bare chest and stomach. “Morning Detective.”

She swallowed. “So…”

“So.” He made no move towards her. She knew he was being cautious, not crowding her, letting her lead.

“I have questions.”

“I thought you might.”

She gave him a small smile, trying really hard not to stare at his exposed torso.

“Well, shall we get comfortable then?” He raised an arm, motioning for her to go into the living room, as he stood up and began moving.

Chloe moved ahead of him, taking a seat on the couch and tucking her legs in under her. He sat down on the chair opposite her. “Should I go first?” She asked, her eyes flicking to his chest of their own accord.

“If you like.” Noticing her eye movements, he began doing up the buttons of his shirt, leaving the top few open.

“Well, the first is kind of 2 questions, but they join.” She looked up at him, silently asking permission.

“There are no rules here Detective. Ask what you will.”

She leant slightly forward, setting her face to its most serious look. “Do you play the violin, and have you ever been to Georgia?”

Lucifer blinked at her before bursting out into laughter. Chloe had never heard him laugh so hard, and it’s exactly what she’d wanted. She knew he’d be anxious about how she was taking everything and she’d wanted to reassure him that she was fine. She grinned.

Lucifer wiped a tear from his eye as he calmed down. “So I take it that your mind has not exploded at the sight of my wings?”

“No, it hasn’t. I’ll admit that I freaked at first. I mean, my entire world view just got sat on its ass. It was a lot to take in. But I’ve had time to think, and I’m… ok.”

Chloe watched his shoulders drop in relief. “I cannot tell you how relieved I am. I was worried that I would be taking Beatrice to visit her mother in the loony bin.”

She chuckled, and chose to gloss over the fact that Lucifer had finally called her daughter by her name and not ‘child’ or ‘spawn’. “Not quite. I’m guessing there’s more to you than wings though.” She hedged.

He squinted at her, contemplating his answer. “There is. I don’t want to show you though. While you seem to be fine with seeing angel wings, I don’t think you’ll be all fine and dandy after seeing my true form.”

“Not even a little bit?” She peeked up at him through her lashes. The curse of the cop. Once you had a suspicion confirmed, you couldn’t help but want the whole truth.

Lucifer sighed. “Alright, but only a little bit. And if you lose your mind, that’s not on me, understood?” He gave her a pointed look as a final warning.

“Got it.” She put her feet on the floor and leant towards him, bracing herself for whatever the hell she was about to see.

Lucifer closed his eyes for a moment, looking like he was gathering energy from somewhere. Chloe felt the temperature rising, like someone had turned the heat on. He opened his eyes and Chloe gasped, pulling back reflexively. His eyes held the flames of hell, and she’d be lying if she said it didn’t scare her. Seeing her fear, Lucifer blinked, returning his eyes to normal, and held his hands out towards her. “It’s ok. Just me. Same old Lucifer.”

Chloe sat frozen, eyes wide, staring at him. “I’m fine.” She let out in a small voice.

“Give me your hand.”

She held out a shaky hand towards him. Lucifer took it with both of his and rubbed circles on the back of her hand, repeating calming words to her as she breathed deeply. Chloe felt her fear dissipate, and looked back up at him.

“I want you to do it again.”

“No. I think you’ve seen enough.” He shook his head adamantly.

“Please? I know what I’m going to see now. It won’t be such a shock.” She was certain that the more she saw it, the easier it would become.

Lucifer chuckled lightly, dropping his head to look at his feet and shake it in disbelief. “My Chloe. You never do what I expect.” He mumbled to himself. Chloe had heard it and her heart skipped a little when he’d called her ‘my Chloe’. That would be something she would think about later. Right now, there were bigger issues.

He raised his head, let go of her hand and sat back in his chair. Chloe watched him, waiting for the fire to return, but it didn’t come. She looked at him quizzically.

“Maybe later. You said you had questions. And I’m not dignifying the first two with an answer.” He said, giving her a warm, encouraging smile that, for some reason, made Chloe feel a bit gooey inside.

 

The day rolled on. Lucifer made them lunch and they spent the whole time talking. Chloe asking her millions of questions, Lucifer patiently answering them. He occasionally threw a question or two at her, usually in regards to her ability to resist him, and she answered as best she could, knowing he wasn’t getting the answers he would’ve liked. Knowing she was nowhere near done questioning Lucifer, Chloe called Dan to ask him to pick up Trixie and take her for the night, since she was unwell (cough), and at the doctor’s. Lucifer was delighted by this dramatic scene, insisting she reinstate her acting career, receiving an eye-roll and a scoff in response.

Chloe looked out and saw the sun beginning it’s decent for the day. She knew she should probably go, she’d surely worn out her welcome and pestered him enough for one day. But as she turned to express these thoughts, Lucifer placed a full bottle of amber liquid and 2 glasses on the low table between them.

“Next question Detective?” He poured them both a drink and settled back into his chair, crossing his legs.

“Right. Well. Um. I’m not sure you’ll want to answer this one.” It had been the question she’d avoided all day. They’d discussed bible stories and his brothers, his father and his job in hell, why he’d escaped and why LA. But this one question had burned in her mind. It was a question she’d actually had since she was a child, and had first learned about ‘the devil’. She wasn’t sure how to ask it, or even if he would answer.

Lucifer tilted his head at her quizzically. “You’d better ask then and find out.”

Chloe took a deep breath. “What happened to you? Why did He kick you out?” She hesitantly looked up at him.

He looked down at the drink in his hand. “I questioned Him. I wanted to know why. Why He loved you humans more than He loved us. I wanted what you had.” At this he looked Chloe in the eye. “I wanted your free will. The right to choose my own path.”

She felt her throat close at the pained look he gave her. Before she could say anything, Lucifer continued.

“And for that He threw me out. Denied me the glory of heaven. Cast me into a world of darkness and despair. To rule over punishment for all eternity.” He took a deep pull of his drink, finishing it, and poured himself more.

Chloe took a sip of her drink and looked down into the glass. “When I was 6 my mother took me to church. I didn’t know what to expect. We weren’t really churchy people, but mom had had a sudden attack of guilt that her daughter didn’t know anything about the bible. I was sitting in the pew listening to the minister talk. I hadn’t really been paying attention until he got to the part about the devil, and how he’d been cast out of heaven. How evil he was and how he spent eternity making people do evil things.” Chloe couldn’t look at Lucifer while she told him her story. She knew how upset he’d get being blamed for evil. She continued to stare at the glass in her hands. “When the service ended, my mom finally looked down at me. I was crying my eyes out. She thought I was scared and tried to comfort me. Eventually I calmed down enough to tell her that I wasn’t scared. I was sad. I kept thinking that the devil was just a kid whose dad had kicked him out of home. He had no place to go, no family to turn to, no one to take care of him. He was alone, in the dark.” At this Chloe lifted her head to finally look at Lucifer. He was staring at her, his eyes slightly red, and she could see tears forming. “Maybe that’s why I’m immune to you. Because I’ve never thought of you as evil.”

They’d stayed that way for what felt like hours to Chloe. Lucifer wiped his eyes and took in a shaky breath. He rose from his chair and moved to stand in front of her. Chloe stood up to meet him, unsure of what he was intending. Lucifer stared into her eyes and bent his top half towards her, wrapping his arms tightly around her. He buried his head in her neck and squeezed her gently. “Thank you.” He whispered into her ear.

Chloe wrapped her arms around his waist, returning his hug. She felt the need to comfort him, and tightened her hold a little, resting her head against him. If this is what he needed, then she would gladly give it to him. Hugs were free in her book.

They eventually pulled apart, and Chloe noticed that the sun had begun to set. “I should go. I’ve bothered you enough for one day.” She turned to go, only for her hand to be caught by Lucifer’s.

“You are never a bother to me. Stay. Please.” Chloe could tell from his face that he was emotionally raw. In the time she’d known Lucifer, he rarely asked anything, let alone said ‘please’. When he did it was serious, and she wouldn’t reject him.

She nodded and moved to sit back on the couch. Lucifer sat down beside her, angling his body towards her. “What’s the plan then?”

“Plan?” He looked at her questioningly.

“Yeah, you know ‘now that you have me here, what are you going to do with me?’” At his suggestive smirk and raised eyebrow, Chloe backpedalled. “Ugh. That’s not what I meant!”

“Well you brought it up. The offer always stands Detective, you just need to say the word and we could be having naked cuddle time as much as – Ow!” His speech was cut off by Chloe hitting his arm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

“Alright, food’s on its way. What now?” Lucifer called jovially as he re-entered the living room.

“I don’t know. What do you normally do on a weeknight?” Chloe was sitting cross-legged on his couch, watching him walk back into the room.

Today had been one of the most interesting days he’d ever had, and as an immortal, that was saying something. The questions were nothing new, but having Chloe be ok with him, who he really was, was a euphoria he hadn’t experienced before. He knew she was special from the moment he met her. Her ability to resist him had been a refreshing change from the constant sycophants he was surrounded by. She was a challenge, and the devil never backed down from a challenge. At first he’d revelled in the chase to bed her, but the more he got to know her, the more he enjoyed her company.

When she’d told him the story of going to church he’d been floored. Chloe Decker was special alright. _What child would cry for him? Cry because he was alone and scared?_ His Chloe. That must be why he didn’t affect her, because she had no darkness in her for him to appeal to. She was so good and pure that she didn’t even see the devil as evil.

“Well, normally, I’m at Lux. Doesn’t matter what day it is. But tonight I’m all yours Detective.” He gave her his suggestive eyebrow waggle and she snorted at him, blushing slightly. He loved when he made her all flustered.

“My nights are usually filled with bath time, toys, TV, stories and bed.” She threw out nonchalantly.

Finding this way too easy, Lucifer took what she gave him and ran with it. “Oh I can definitely work with that – I have a bath tub big enough for 3, plenty of naughty toys and a very big bed – lots of room for playing out stories.”

“Lucifer!” Chloe was glowing red, as he stalked towards her.

“Come now darling, you can’t resist me forever.” He placed his hands on either side of her on the couch and leant over her, his mouth an inch away from hers.

“I can.” She glared up at him, crossing her arms in front of her.

“But you won’t. Why should you? What’s a bit of sex between friends?” Lucifer skimmed his lips across her jaw bone, teasing her, gently breathing warm air into her ear. He felt Chloe shiver and smiled to himself, knowing she was starting to respond to him. He continued his path down her neck. Chloe involuntarily moved her head back to allow him access, her breathing picking up speed. He lifted his hand, gently pulling the neck of her top aside to allow him to kiss her bare shoulder. Chloe whimpered. He kissed his way back up her neck and finally touched his lips to hers. He applied pressure and licked her bottom lip, convincing her to accept him. Chloe parted her lips and allowed him to slide his tongue inside. Lucifer kept the kiss gentle at first. He didn’t want to startle her by being aggressive. But as she began to respond to him, moving her tongue against his, clutching his shirt in her hands, he increased his intensity. Their kiss turned passionate and fiery.

Chloe lifted herself from the couch, pushing Lucifer back, until they were both standing. Not once had she broken their kiss. He was impressed. Feeling bold, he began sliding his hands under her shirt, feeling her skin and roaming over her curves. Chloe slid her hands up his chest to rest on his shoulders, pulling herself up to wrap her legs around him. His hands automatically whipped out from under her shirt to support her behind and hold her to him. Lucifer walked them towards his bedroom. Chloe distracted him by lifting a hand to his hair, tugging at it and scraping her nails across his head. Lucifer growled and roughly pinned her against the wall, his lust overtaking him. He’d never been so aroused. He was hungry for her. He didn’t think he could stop if she asked him to.

Pushing her into the wall to hold her up, be began tugging her shirt up over her head, followed by her bra. Chloe assisted and was soon bare chested in front of him. He drank in the sight of her before dropping his head to take a nipple in his mouth, licking and nipping it to stand erect. He copied his actions with the other one, and finding success, moved back to capture her mouth. Chloe was not a silent lover. He heard every moan and gasp and glorified in his victory. She ground her hips against his hardness and he chuckled. Lucifer took her weight in his hands again and resumed his walk to the bed.

In his haste he threw her onto the bed, watching her scramble kneel before him. He was used to having beings kneel for him, but Chloe was different. Chloe was always different. She wasn’t kneeling as an inferior, as a slave to him. She did not tremble before him, or fear him. She unbuttoned his shirt and yanked at his belt, pulling it free from his trousers. Lucifer removed his shirt and toed out of his shoes and socks, while Chloe unzipped him, pulling his trousers and boxers down. She rested back on her heels and took a deep breath at the sight of him naked before her. Lucifer felt himself grow harder at her appreciation of him. He prowled towards her, leaning his arms on the bed and pushing her to lay back with his presence. She complied and he unbuttoned her jeans, pulling them off her body along with her underwear. Lucifer let his eyes wander over her. His Chloe was here. Underneath him, naked, in his bed. Finally.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

He was looking at her. Chloe watched Lucifer’s eyes roam her naked body. She began to feel nervous. Chloe was like every other woman - she had insecurities about her body. _What if he didn’t like what he saw? Was he comparing her to the millions of other women he’d slept with? How the hell did this happen? Why didn’t she just leave earlier?_ She was pulled out of these thoughts by Lucifer’s eyes finding hers. His hands still sliding over her.

“You’re exquisite. Why did you make me wait so long?” He cut off any reply she could give with a deep kiss. Not that she could string a thought together when he kissed her anyway. He was really good at it. _Really_ good. Chloe was pretty sure he must have invented it or something.

Lucifer broke the kiss only to travel down her body, licking a fiery path towards her nether regions. Chloe felt like she was drowning in pleasure. She gasped when she felt Lucifer’s tongue on her sensitive bud. He licked and sucked at her until her hips were bucking against him. She felt him slide his fingers inside her and squealed when he found her pleasure centre, her back arching off the bed. He kept a pace that had her squirming and climbing to her peak. Chloe’s vision blurred until all she could see was white, her mind splintering into pieces.

As she calmed, she felt Lucifer rise above her, aligning his body with hers. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling his hard length into her wet core. He sighed as he slid home. She was filled up with him and it felt amazing. He waited or her muscles to adjust to him before starting to slowly rock them together. It wasn’t long before Chloe felt the build again. Lucifer increased his pace. “Come with me Chloe.” He growled in her ear, holding his weight above her on taught arms. They came together, her screaming his name as he buried his head into her neck. His arms gave way and he fell onto her.

Chloe wrapped her arms around him, holding him to her, rhythmically running a hand through his hair, as his breathing calmed. She’d never really cared too much about sex. It was ok, nothing she couldn’t live without. But sex with Lucifer was something else. It was intense in a way that made her feel a little sorry for the ones he’d bedded and discarded. How he didn’t have more stalkers she’d never know. The thought of Lucifer with other women made her uneasy. _Was she just another one? He’d spent so long trying to get her into bed, would he now discard her as well? Was their friendship ruined now? What had she done?_ Chloe’s heart rate sped up and she felt tears threaten to spill. Lucifer noticed and lifted his head to look at her.

“Chloe what’s wrong?” His concern showed on his face. “Did I do something wrong? I thought you enjoyed it.”

“N-no, I did. I’m… It’s nothing.” She tried to detangle herself from him to leave the bed, but he pinned her down, not letting her move.

“It’s clearly not nothing. You’re distressed. Tell me.” While his body forced her to stay put, his hand reached up to brush the hair from her forehead in a sweet gesture.

She was silent for a moment, trying to compose the right words. “It’s just… What happens now?”

“Well, we’ll eat and maybe have a bath, before I drag you back here and we do this” he kissed her throat “again. And again. And again.”

She was sure he was trying to distract her, and damn him, it was working. She cleared her throat. “I mean… are we still friends? When morning comes and I walk out the door, will I see you again?” Her voice shook a little.

Lucifer ceased kissing her bare skin and raised his head to look down into her eyes. “Do you honestly think I will let you go now I’ve had you? You see my darling Chloe, you’ve given the devil a taste, and now he wants more.” He swooped down and kissed her so thoroughly that Chloe thought she might come again just from that.

The elevator dinged and Lucifer released her. Lifting himself from the bed, he threw on his robe and strode out into the living room to collect their Chinese food from the delivery boy. Chloe was reeling. _What the hell was that about?_ He’d kissed her like he was marking her as his territory. For all she knew, maybe he was. She pulled herself out of the bed, wincing as some of her inner muscles protested. She grabbed his shirt off the floor, threw it on and did up a couple of buttons. Walking, gingerly, out to the living room, she saw Lucifer had already placed their food on the low table. She eased herself down onto the couch, just as he returned with utensils, napkins and drinks for them both.

They ate in silence for a while, until Lucifer sighed, picking at his food. “What’s going on in that pretty little head of yours love?”

“Not much.”

“Liar.”

She slumped down and put her food on the table. She hadn’t really tasted it anyway, her mind so distracted. “What did you mean… before…?”

“I always mean what I say Chloe. Surely you know me well enough by now to know that.” He scoffed as he dug through his take out box until he found what he wanted, pulled it out with his chopsticks and popped it into his mouth. He watched her as he chewed.

Chloe was confused. She knew he wanted more sex. Hell, she wanted more sex. “So are we just ‘friends with benefits’?”

He put the food down on the table, mirroring her earlier actions. “After everything…” He sighed again, running a frustrated hand through his hair. “You’ve seen more than any human should be able to cope with, and yet, here you are, perfectly fine, sanity intact. I’m in awe of you Chloe. You’re the only one who accepts me for who I am.” He ended quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Lucifer awoke to a warm weight beside him in his bed. He smiled lazily remembering the night before and how his favourite detective had ended up in his bed. He’d thought that once he’d had sex with her, all would return to normal. She’d be out of his system and he could move on, having exorcised her from his curiosity. But alas, that was not to be the case. In fact, the more sex they had, the more he craved. Lucifer had told Dr Linda that _he_ was walking heroine, but apparently, that label belonged to Chloe. She was the most addictive drug he’d ever imbibed in. A drug he was not willing to give up.

He rolled onto his side to face her, careful not to wake her. She looked peaceful in her sleep, the lines of the worries and cares she usually sported not there. He assumed they would return when she woke, but for now, enjoyed seeing her look her young age. Lucifer lifted a hand and gently tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. There were so many things he wanted to say to her, so many things to tell her, but how could he? She had to be the most beautiful creature he’d ever seen. He was not worthy of her. A being so full of compassion and goodness and light. He would have to give her up, eventually. She was human. Her life was short. When she died she would certainly go to his father, there’s no way she wouldn’t. He would never see her again. His chest ached at the thought, and he felt a stinging pressure behind his eyes.

Chloe stirred and rolled onto her back, one hand resting on her stomach and the other flung up on her pillow beside her head. Lucifer watched the rising sun cast its light over her through the windows. Her hair was spread out around her in a golden halo. The sheet, having tangled around her body, randomly exposed her soft skin. His sorrow momentarily forgotten, Lucifer reverently traced a finger over her uncovered flesh, memorising the feeling of it. Chloe returned to consciousness at the disturbance. Her head turned towards him, her eyes fluttering open. He could see she was disorientated at first, then smiled at him in recognition.

Lucifer turned his seductive smile on her as he moved closer to her in the bed. “Good morning.”

“Hi.” She responded sleepily, rolling towards him, pulling the haphazard sheet up to her chin.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her up against him, letting her feel his arousal. “Sleep well? I do hope so, you’ll need your strength.” He dipped his head down and took her mouth in a searing kiss. His hands sliding up and down her body as he moulded her to him. Lucifer heard Chloe groan as she pulled his head down to deepen the kiss. But then she abruptly pushed him up and away from her. “What are you doing?”

“Sorry, but I have to get to work.” Chloe scrambled out from the bed, searching for her clothes.

“But, we haven’t finished… discussing… things!” Lucifer called to her as she rushed around his penthouse collecting items of her clothing and attempting to put them on in no particular order.

He lifted himself to sit on the bed, legs hanging over the side. Lucifer was feeling a range of human emotions course through him. He eventually selected one to settle on: frustration. Of the sexual variety. Chloe came into the bedroom and faced him, looking sceptical, hands on hips. “What exactly did we have left to discuss?” She raised an eyebrow at him.

“Well, for one, my broken… heart!” He exclaimed, gesturing downwards (definitely not in the direction of his heart). He figured it was worth a try. Maybe she’d agree to a quickie before she left. Unfortunately, her response was a eye-roll and a snort. Lucifer looked at her, trying to see any lingering fear in her. He would never admit it, but he was worried. Surely she would remember and suddenly run screaming from him.

As much as he tried to hide it, she must have seen something, because before he knew it, Chloe was straddling his lap, holding his head in her hands and kissing him. He groaned and pulled her closer, tangling his tongue with hers. She slowly pulled back and rested her forehead against his.

“I’m not leaving you. I’m just going to work. We can pick this up later, ok? I’m sure your ‘broken heart’ will manage a few hours.” She smirked at him, gave him a quick peck on the lips and left.

Lucifer rested his elbows on his knees and leaned forward, his head hanging down.

“I’m fucked.”


End file.
